


Insomniacs

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Road to El Dorado is one of the best animated movies of all time fight me, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: "I've got pretty much every Disney movie known to mankind, and a good chunk of DreamWorks ones, too," she informed Chat as he stepped up next to her. He knelt on the carpet with her, their shoulders brushing.He eyed the movies for a moment before frowning and reaching over her, gripping at The Road to El Dorado with his nails. "I've never seen this one."Marinette almost choked. "You'venever-?"
Series: Fluff Month (April 2020) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Insomniacs

**Author's Note:**

> Day Nineteen: Cuddle Bug
> 
> This was a prompt requested by an anon on Tumblr, and I combined it with another prompt from another anon about watching movies and cuddling. Can be read as pre-relationship or friendship, whichever you prefer! Road to El Dorado is one of the greatest animated movies of all time and I stand by that.
> 
> As slow as March felt, April has been fucking FLYING. Tomorrow's prompt at the bottom!

When Marinette couldn't sleep at night, her go to was usually to either browse Twitter or work on a sewing project until she was too tired to see straight. Tikki had scolded her for it, of course, especially after she'd pricked her fingers one too many times.

But she'd never had the pleasure of having an insomniac buddy with her before.

Paris had been quiet, out on the balcony at three in the morning. Marinette had been hoping that standing out there long enough might give her inspiration to have an insomniac project to even work on, but no such luck had befallen her. Instead, she'd been startled by a thump on the roof behind her.

Upon spinning in place, frantically wishing for a knitting needle or a knife or better yet, Tikki, who was asleep in the room, she found Chat Noir easing down from her roof, hands up and eyes wide. "Sorry," he said sheepishly, tilting his head in a way she'd always found endearing. "Saw you standing out here and wanted to make sure you were okay."

She sighed in relief and relaxed against the railing, turning to face him as he walked over to lean with her. "Yeah, I'm okay," she assured him. "Just a bad case of insomnia."

He hummed, his tail flicking as he settled his elbows on the railing. "That stinks."

"Yeah." She looked at him, eyed the circles she could see under his eyes before the mask cut them off. "What about you? I didn't think Ladybug and Chat Noir patrolled this late at night."

Chat chuckled under his breath. "We don't, usually. I guess I couldn't sleep either."

The way he said it made her ache, just a little. His ears were drooped, shoulders hunched, tail limp. He was staring out at the city like it was the last place he wanted to be, and Marinette would be damned if anyone she cared about looked like that. "I was just about to go in and watch a movie, wanna join?"

He blinked rapidly, looking at her with parted lips and surprise in his eyes. "Sorry?"

She tilted her head at the trap door and offered what she hoped was an easy smile. "Want to join me for a movie? Or will your transformation wear off?"

"N-No, it should be fine," Chat managed, standing up a little straighter. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Come on, I'll even let you pick," she joked, pulling open the trap door and climbing down the ladder. If she went a little slower to wave at Tikki frantically to hide, well, he didn't have to know that.

Chat Noir didn't even bother with the ladder, instead hopping down once Marinette was out of the way. He looked around nervously, despite the fact that he'd definitely been in Marinette's room before while chasing akumas. She had her fairy lights and a salt lamp in the corner on, and the atmosphere was calm.

Marinette was already settled in front of her TV, flipping through a box of DVD's. She had Netflix, Hulu, and the like, of course, but there was something nostalgic about watching on a DVD, and she preferred it when she was trying to force sleep. The lack of auto play after the end meant that she wasn't sucked into more media than necessary.

"I've got pretty much every Disney movie known to mankind, and a good chunk of DreamWorks ones, too," she informed Chat as he stepped up next to her. He knelt on the carpet with her, their shoulders brushing.

He eyed the movies for a moment before frowning and reaching over her, gripping at The Road to El Dorado with his nails. "I've never seen this one."

Marinette almost choked. "You've _never_ -? Nope. We're watching it right now. It's way too good for you to have never seen, are you kidding me?"

Chat's smile was faint as he scooted back to let Marinette slide the DVD in and grab the remote. "My father…" he hesitated, like he wasn't sure how much to say. "My father was never a fan of animated movies. That was my mother's niche. So I've seen most of the Disney movies but when she-"

He snapped his mouth shut, looking down at the carpet and squinting. Marinette paused, remote dangling, and took in his vulnerable position – tail curled around his body, shoulders hunched over, arms wrapped around his knees. She swallowed the question – it would be bad to know too much about him – and eased down next to him, hitting play. "It's okay. Come on, it's a good movie."

He relaxed a little, ears perking as the first song started on screen. As the story unfolded, he settled down, leaning back into the beanbags Marinette had scattered around the TV area. Somewhere around the Mesoamerican Ball Game, Marinette glanced over to see his eyes drooping. She giggled and paused the movie.

"You want to go home?" she whispered.

Chat shook his head, breaking into a yawn. "No, no, I'm just…just a little sleepy."

She was too, if she allowed herself to admit it. At some point in the night, she'd started slumping against him. He was warm, and even though the room wasn't cold, it was still a welcome sensation. "Mm. Me too," she murmured.

She turned the movie back on and settled in again, sinking into the beanbags. Another few minutes, and Chat's hand was on her shoulder. "Yeah?" she mumbled, trying to focus on the game.

"Can we…I can leave, if it's uncomfortable for you, cause I know you don't really know me, and I-I definitely don't know you that well, of course, but is it okay if I-?"

He cut himself off, clearly nervous, and eased his arm around her middle. "Cuddle?" Marinette supplied, her heart beating a little faster in her ears.

"Yeah. I-If that's okay, of course."

She nudged her body back against his, shutting her eyes at the delightful feeling of warmth encompassing his whole body, and hummed. "That's absolutely fine," she said, tucking a hand under her cheek.

They adjusted a bit so that they were laying on the beanbags completely, Marinette snatching a throw blanket she'd crocheted off her lounge chair to cover themselves with, and she leaned back against his chest. His arm tightened a minuscule amount around her waist and his nose edged against her neck as he peeked over her shoulder to keep watching the movie.

It was a shockingly intimate position. Marinette could feel his heartbeat, like this, and it should be uncomfortable or embarrassing to be this close with, this entwined with her crime fighting partner, but it wasn't. It felt…oddly right. Easy.

They stayed like that the rest of the movie, falling in and out of sleep and consciousness. When the credits rolled, Marinette wasn't sure she'd comprehended the last twenty minutes of the movie, which was a shame, because it was one of her favorites. She reached out, fumbling for the remote, and shut the TV off.

And then she promptly turned around and dragged Chat in closer, pressing her nose to his chest. His breath fully stopped for a second, and she hesitated. "This okay?" she whispered.

His hand ran up and down her back, delicate, careful of the claws. "Perfectly okay."

She hummed, eyes fluttering shut and fingers tracing the pattern of his suit delicately. She could feel his muscles twitching. "Are you okay?" she asked after a long moment. "Like…mm, when you got here? Know you said you couldn't sleep, but…"

Chat Noir puffed out a breath of air, ruffling the hair on the top of her head. "Mmm. Kinda. Some home things. Can't talk about them. Thank you. For letting me stay, I mean."

She nodded, and for a second, she had the ridiculous urge to press a kiss just under his chin, right before his suit closed up. She shook it off and tugged at the blanket. "Course. Any time."

He hummed and, to her surprise, pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Thanks, Marinette. I appreciate that. But I couldn't impose."

She was glad it was dark – her blush was flaming. "No imposing," she promised, swallowing around the dryness in her throat. "You're always welcome here. Anything for one of Paris' heroes. And a friend."

His hand stilled on her back, and she was afraid for a moment that she'd said too much, but then he just dragged her in closer, held her a little tighter. His nose pressed to the top of her head and her hair tickled as he whispered. "Thank you, Marinette."

Marinette hummed, curled into his grip, and they fell asleep as the sun rose.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's fic: Windows, Trollhunters


End file.
